


Shadows

by TazumiHanako



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy is who he's after, Protective guild, Stalker, Stalker is after something that pertains to Lucy, protective Natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazumiHanako/pseuds/TazumiHanako
Summary: Natsu has always been a little more protective over Lucy, but what happens when something shows up, that makes him want to never leave her side.





	1. Lucy

It was a chilly night in the town of Magnolia. Everyone was at peace as they slept in their warm and cozy beds, snuggled under the security of their blankets; However, a certain blonde couldn't get to sleep.

"Why can't I think of anything!?" The blonde yelled as she ruffled her hands through her hair. When she looked down at the white piece of parchment, she sighed for the upteeth time that day as nothing came to her mind. The problem she had was worse then any dangerous mission she had encountered, she had...writers block.

"Maybe I'll think of something tommorow?" The blonde thought whilst smiling brightly. She had always loved writing and had been dying to write her novel, but when she finally got time, she couldn't think of a single word to begin. She stretched as she got up from her desk chair, wandering over to fall on top of her bed, which in reality seemed like the best option for now. She quickly manuveured herself so that she was under the covers and in perfect comfort as she closed her eyes to drift off into sleep.

Little did she know, that a certain salmon haired dragon slayer was coming to visit. She was to far gone to notice the slight draft that chilled her as the breeze hit her exposed flesh. She paid no mind to the other side of her bed suddenly getting lower as a body crept into her bed. She did;however, notice the fact that her body was heating up expotentially. She suddenly started to break out in a sweat as she opened her eyes, to hot to stay asleep. That's when it dawned on her that her team mate had snuck into her bed again. Angered by his sudden disturbance, she yanked at the covers, exposing him completely as she glared at him from where she sat on the bed.

"Natsu!" She yelled as he opened one eye to look at the blonde whom did not seem to happy with him at the moment.

"Lucy, go back to sleep." Natsu whined as he buried himself further into the pillow.

"Why are you in my bed!?" Lucy snapped again as Natsu looked up at her fully for the first time since he arrived.

"That's simple, it's because Lucy's bed is so much more comfortable then my own." He answered without a hint of hestitation.

"Natsu, get out!" She proceeded by pushing him toward the still opened window.

"Lucy, you normally yell at me to go through the door, their must be something wrong with you, weirdo." Natsu teased as he laughed at Lucy's face that was turning redder by the second.

"Natsu, I just want to go to bed, in peace, without any interuptions," She explained. "so I'm begging you, get out, before I force you."

"I can't do that." Natsu stated as he looked into Lucy's brown eyes.

"Why...not...?" Lucy stammered as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, not atempting to look him in the eyes.

"Because, I have a bad feeling, and I don't want to leave you alone." He answered honestly as Lucy looked up at him.

"Fine...you can stay, but not in my bed." Lucy sighed as she pointed to the couch. Natsu grinned from ear to ear as he ran to the couch and went to sleep immediately. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched him, but that was until a certain flying cat interupted her thoughts.

"You liiiikkkeeeeee him." The blue furball said as he flew through her bedroom window.

"Shut up you stupid cat," She yelled with her fist in the air, but then she immediately calmed down as she looked at her cat companion. "Happy, Natsu seemed to have a bad feeling, and refused to leave, but I don't understand what he meant by that exactly."

"Natsu kept saying how he had a feeling you were in danger, so he rushed over here without me, but now I'm here too, and we are gonna protect Lucy." Happy replied while flying down onto her bed.

" I can take care of myself, but thank you for always worrying about me." Lucy stated as she pet Happy whom had fallen asleep on her bed. She looked over toward the window as she noticed that it was still open. She immediately went over to shut it, but it didn't stop her from the feeling she received from being near the open frame. It was an intense stare of longing, and she felt as if somebody was watching her from the shadows. The feeling froze her at the window, but it didn't last long as she was yanked away from the window and into strong arms.

"Lucy, don't go near the window." Natsu scolded as he closed the window with one of his hands as he held Lucy with his other.

"Natsu, what's out there?" Lucy wondered what that feeling was, and why Natsu felt that she was in danger. was it simply an instict of his as a dragon slayer. Lucy knew that dragon slayers took on certain characteristics of dragons, and that meant that they also went through mating season, and had strong insticts to protect the one they care about at all costs. As the last thought entered her mind, she blushed at the thought of being the person that Natsu cared about the most.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned her as she looked up at him.

"I don't know what's out there, but I do know that whatever it is, has been watching you. I wasn't sure about it until tonight at the guild, but now I'm positive." Natsu answered her, and it made Lucy even more afraid of what was waiting for her in the pitch black darkness.

"Natsu, I'm scared." Lucy admitted as Natsu embraced her and brought her body close to his.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Natsu promised as he thought 'I won't lose another person I care about.' Something that he dare not say.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered as looked at him fondly. Natsu was a dragon slayer, and he wanted to protect what he cared about most. She knew it was her, and she felt an overwhelming amount of happiness wash over her as she walked back to bed to crawl underneath the covers with happy laying peachfully next to her. Without an afterthought, she wrapped her arms around the blue furball as he unconsciously nuzzled her neck. She felt secure , and safe, but it didn't stop her thoughts from wandering to whatever could be outside her bedroom window.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned while he glared at Happy who was being smothered by Lucy, whom at the moment seemed content in where she slept. Natsu didn't mean to feel jealous of happy, but he did. He got kicked out of Lucy's bed and yet Happy was welcome to sleep with her. His jealousy got the best of him as he jumped over Lucy to the other side. He couldn't hold back as he himself got underneath the covers as well and pulled Lucy closer to him.

"Natsu, what are you...?" Lucy began to question as Natsu shushed her as he fell asleep while holding the blonde in his arms. Lucy gave into his embrace as she fell asleep, accepting the fact that Natsu was to stubborn to let her sleep with Happy and yet not him. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought as she entered dreamland.

When Lucy opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness, at every turn. She attempted to call out, but her mouth couldn't make the words. All of a sudden a voice began to whisper to her.

"I will make you mine..." The voice whispered as Lucy spun around looking for the source.

"That dragon slayer will never claim you, but as for I, I won't hold back." The voice cackled as Lucy atempted to yell out but still nothing.

"I've been watching you for quite sometime, and I know what you are to me now, and once I get to you, no one will ever hear from you again." Lucy's eyes widened as she spun around in the direction of the voice bur it was still to dark, that was until light shown through the darkness.

"Lucy, Lucy, wake up!" A voice called her as she opened her eyes fully to look at the voice that had called her name.

"Natsu, what time is it?" She questioned as she let out a yawn.

"Time to go to the guild." Natsu explained as Lucy looked at him for a minute before snuggling deeper into the covers.

"I'll sleep, you go." Lucy told him as she closed her eyes once more. Only to be woken up by Natsu again.

"No, I already told you that I wasn't gonna leave you alone, so we are going together." Natsu said stubbornly.

Lucy sighed as she got up from the bed to go get a shower. "Lucy where are you going?"

"To take a shower, Natsu." She looked at him for a moent before turning back around to proceed to her bathroom.

"I'll come with you." He stated as Lucy did a 180 to look at him to see if their was a sign that he was joking, but he wasn't.

"You can't come with me, Natsu." Lucy stated as the redness was returning to her cheeks.

"What's the big deal, I see your naked body all the time." Natsu said as he began to walk towards her bathroom.

"I'll just get dressed, no need for a shower, lets get going." Lucy stammered as she hurriedly changed without taking her pjs off which was a hard task to manage. Once she had completely change into her usual outfit, she took Natsu's hand and dragged him out of her appartment to wander off to the guild. Unbeknowst to her that she should have stayed at home.


	2. Trash the camp

When they arrived at the guild, it was bursting with energy. Everyone was laughing and drinking like they always did. That's what made the guild their home.

"Lu-chan!" called a certain bookworm as she tackled the blonde to the ground.

"Levy-chan, you're in high sprits today." Lucy stated as she noticed the smile on the blunette's face that seemed to never end.

"Of course i am, I was worried about you yesterday, and you're still here." Levy said as she looked at Lucy whom seemed to understand why the little bookworm would say such a thing.

"Natsu, must have told all of you about the presence he had felt yesterday." Lucy said as Levy merely nodded, but as soon as she had yelled Lucy's name, it prompted another small girl to come up behind her and give her a similar greeting.

"Lucy-san" A girl with twin tail exclaimed as she hugged Lucy from the back, almost in tears.

"Wendy, don't cry." Lucy said as she patted the young girls head. Wendy accepted that as a sign to let go of the blonde whom was suffocating from the little girls grip around her.

Meanwhile, Natsu had initiated a fight with Gray which had sent the whole guild into a frenzy. Each member joined the battle as Lucy took a seat at the bar with all of the girls to talk, and catch up with eachother. Each conversation had sent Lucy into a fit of giggles, and each time, Nastsu had looked over at her. He would get distracted everytime which would let Gray get a punch in, and when Juvia did, Natsu had the upperhand over Gray. It was a constant fight and it lasted for hours, at least until they were asleep on the floor of the Guild hall.

Lucy noticed Natsu's sleeping form as she walked over to place a blanket over him, which she had obtained from Mirajane whom was going around the guild with them. The blonde had always found the dragon slayer adorable when he was asleep, and that had never changed for her. She smiled gently as she leaned down to push his hair back which caused him to stir slightly which caused her to back away in shock. When she looked back down at the boy, he was still asleep which she was thankful for.

The blonde had always liked the dragon slayer, but she couldn't tell what her feelings were, and if they even went beyond the friendship that they shared. Even now, she wasn't sure, but she did know that now that he's asleep, she would be able to go home and get a shower.

"Mira, I'm going back home." Lucy called out to the bar maid as Mirajane looked at her in concern.

"Lucy, take Levy and Wendy with you at least." Mirajane called back as the blonde looked toward the two girls whom were already by her side within seconds.

"Come-on Lu-chan, we'll protect you." Levy said as she took her blonde haired friends hand and led her out the guild doors.

The walk was exhausting since Levy was running and never let go of Lucy's hand. It wasn't even a walk as it was more like a jog for the blonde haired girl who was panting heavily by the time they arrived at her appartment complex.

"Levy-chan, why'd you have to run like that?" Lucy questioned the girl as she looked at Lucy with a smile.

"Because, if we run, the chance of running into your stalker will decrease." Levy said.

"Lucy-san?" The twin tailed girl, next to her, questioned.

'Yes, Wendy?" Lucy said as she looked up the stairs to see the small girl.

"Your door looks like someone had tried to break it down." Wendy stated as Lucy's eyes widened as she ran up the stairs to see for herself.

Wendy wasn't wrong. The door was practically off the hinges with claw marks in the center of the frame. Lucy was afraid to see what the inside of her apartment may look like. She inwardly took a deep breath as she gently pushed the door which didn't help as it fell completely down, revealing the rest of the appartment that was trashed. Everywhere she looked their were rough claw marks, along the walls, the bed, and her desk. When she looked over at her desk, the drawers were open and a bunch of papers were on the ground, torn to shreads. The bedspread was even torn to the point of unfixable damage. Everywhere she looked, there was a mess, and irreversible damage to everything she owned. She didn't understand who would want to do this to her. Then the thought came to her, what if the person who did this was still in her house. She completely lost it as she ran through each room pulling back curtains, doors, and anywhere that the person could hide, but she came up empty. She began to walk back to the front where she had left a scared Levy and Wendy, but she stopped as she noticed the shredded papers from before. She couldn't help but notice the tiny emblem that was on all of her letters she had written to her mother as she dropped to her knees, in tears. She gently took a piece of each paper as she pieced them together, each piece making her cry even harder.

"Lu-chan."Levy suggested as she attempted to touch the blonde who turned around in a furry.

" Don't touch me!" She yelled as Levy stepped back form her.

"I...I just need to be alone." Lucy said as Levy smiled slightly as she took a step forward.

"Lu-chan, we can't let you be alone with that psycho out there, maybe we can take a bath together..." Levy tried suggesting but Lucy glared at her.

"I need to be alone." Lucy felt guilt for yelling at Levy, and angry because she wasn't acting like herself. She needed to be alone, and she didn't think anything would make her feel better from what she had just witnessed.

Lucy walked to her bathroom as she turned the water on before she undressed herself. She didn't hold back from getting in the shower leaning her head against the wall with her eyes squeezed shut, as the tears kept falling.

"Did you like my present?" A voice questioned in her head as her eyes shot open in a fury.

"Where are you!?" She shouted.

"I'm everywhere, and I will get what's mine." The voice chuckled.

"Shut the hell up you bastard," Lucy yelled. "Why can't you leave me alone."

"Because, I won't stop till I break you, and claim you as my own." The voice spoke as Lucy fell to the ground with the water running over her body from the shower head. When would it all end. She didn't even know the person that was after her, and yet he would go to these lengths to get what he wanted, why would anyone do such a thing?

Lucy had finally calmed herself down feeling like an empty doll, she turned off the water. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw her puffy red eyes. She sighed as she wrapped the towel around herself, not worried about her wet hair at the moment. She didn't hesitate to walk out of the bathroom with a frown placed on her face.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy called as Levy ran over to her.

"Lu-chan, let me dry your hair, you'll get a cold if you don't." Levy said as she dragged the blonde over to them as she grabbed a blowdryer from the supplies that wasn't destoyed by the psycho. All of Lucy's thoughts reverted back to the voice, and she started to question why Wendy and Levy had not run into the bathroom when they heard her screaming at the voice she had heard. She probabably scared them before when she had yelled at Levy. She felt a horrible guilt wash over her body. Levy had always been there for Lucy and was always looking out for her so why would she flip out on her like she did.

"Levy-chan, i'm sorry for earlier, I wasn't acting like myself." Lucy appologized as she was ready to burst into tears again.

"Lu-chan, you're fine, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have tried to console you. I knew those letters that you wrote to your mother were important to you. I understand why you were angry. After what happened, I knew that it would be hard to make you feel better, but I tried reguardless. I love you Lu-chan, and just know that no matter how angry you get at me, I will never stop caring about you." Levy said as finished blowdrying her hair.

"Levy, i..." Lucy began to say as she stood up.

"Lucy!" Someone called in a panic as she turned around to see Natsu, right in time for her bath towel to fall off her body.

"Natsu, get out!" Lucy yelled in embarassment as she threw everything she could, before running into the bathroom with some clothes to get dressed with.

"Poor Lu-chan." Levy said as Wendy nodded along side her as they looked at Natsu whom was on the floor looking at her destroyed appartment.

"What happened to Lucy's home?" Natsu questioned the two girls.

"It was like this when we got here, the person who's after her had come in here and completely detroyed everything including the letters to her mother." Wendy explained to the dragon slayer whom immediately turned around when Lucy walked out in a white V-neck with sweat pants.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Natsu questioned as he hugged the blonde which caused her eyes to widen.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but why are you here?' She questioned him as he let go and explained all that happened at the guild, he had been woken up by a loud noise, which he had sworn was Lucy's voice, which if he wasn't mistaken, she was hurt and angry. Natsu didn't hestitate to ask Mirajane where she was, and got mad at the thought that she had gone anywhere without him since he had said he would protect her. Now he was here at her appartment complex which wasn't a bad idea on his part.

"I can't believe you left without me, weirdo." Natsu said as Lucy just looked away from the dragon slayer and looked at the torn appart papers on the floor.

"Lucy, I won't let him hurt you anymore." Natsu promised the blonde as she merely nodded.

"I hope we catch him, before it gets any worse." If only they had known how much worse it could be.


End file.
